After Fish Camp
by Killer Teddy 101
Summary: I really need to work on my titles  Roxas really didn't want to walk all the way home after Freshmen Orientation. Unfortunately the person who picked him up decided to blackmail him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well it would be a kick-ass Christmas present but for some reason I doubt I'm getting the rights to Kingdom Hearts.

**Pairing: Axel/Roxas**

**

* * *

**

Axel Flynn was a big, bad upperclassmen who was infamous at Destiny High for the various stunts he pulled. Cloud Strife, another upperclassmen, on the other hand, was a decent enough kid, not perfect, but not bad in any major way.

But for some reasons not entirely known the two had problems with the other.

Some said it was because Axel dumped a cherry slushie over Cloud's head on accident back in the fourth grade, but the majority called those people stupid and said it was because Cloud had very protective instincts and seeing anyone mess with someone else for entirely no reason pissed him off.

When Cloud's younger brothers were about to start their Freshman year, and he himself his Senior year, he told them to stay away from Axel and made them promise that they would tell him if the red headed Senior messed with them.

The twins, Roxas and Ventus, promised before rolling their eyes and walked into their new school for Fish Camp.

Roxas sighed with relief when Freshmen Orientation was finally over. He jogged over to his twin who was texting someone on his phone.

"How are we getting home? Cloud said Leon was taking him out one last time before school starts!"

Ventus looked up from his phone.

"Well Terra is picking me up to go somewhere, but I could ask him to give you a ride…" Terra was a friend of Cloud's and Ventus' boyfriend. Though Cloud liked him a lot more than some of Ven's past boyfriends, he still wasn't ecstatic that one of his best friends was dating his baby brother, and consequently the two love birds hardly had any time alone together. Roxas didn't want to take any of that time away from them.

"Nah. It's only like, what a mile? I can walk. You go have fun with Terra."

"Thanks Baby Bro!" Ven said happily, giving Roxas a hug and laughing at the scowl on his face.

"A minute doesn't count." Roxas grumbled as Terra pulled up. Ven ruffled his younger twin's hair teasingly one last time before climbing in the car.

Roxas let out an exasperated sigh and began walking home. After 30 minutes he turned and groaned when he could still see the school clearly.

He was just about to risk an awkward conversation with Cloud's friends and call them to see if they could pick him up when a fiery red 1960's Camaro stopped in front of him and rolled down a window.

"Hop in kid." The driver said while Roxas took a long look at him. Pointy face, really thin, with spiked hair so red it rivaled his car. Roxas knew it wasn't safe to get in cars with strangers (especially strange strangers) but he could feel the air conditioning from where he stood and he _really _didn't want to walk anymore. Apparently he was taking to long deciding because the driver spoke up again.

"Aww, c'mon. Or what, did your Mommy tell you to not talk to strangers?"

That's what did it for Roxas. His face went bright red and he got in the car, looking very indignant.

"So where you headed?" The redhead asked.

"Just drop me off on Papou street."

"Fine, fine. That's not to far from here."

"So do you do this often? Giving strangers rides?"

"Only when their as cute as you." The redhead said with a wink making Roxas blush.

"The names Axel by the way." The redhead continued. Roxas' eyes widened to the size of plates.

"Oh crap. Let me out."

"Aww. But you didn't even tell me your name!"

"That's not important! We're here anyway just let me out."

The car stopped, and Roxas pulled on the door. When he realized it was still locked he turned to face Axel, extremely annoyed at this point. Before he could say anything the redhead's lips crashed against his before pulling away.

"You owe me, cutie." He said with an evil grin before clicking the button to unlock Roxas' door. Roxas got out, stunned.

**Babble: That's all folks! But if enough people ask I might make it into a two-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Babble: Gah! -head desk- **

**This was supposed to be posted on Christmas! So Late!**

**-head desk head desk head desk-**

**Does the length make up for lateness?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts…. Well trust me. You would know.**

**Warning: Underage drinking, implied sex, some language**

Roxas spent much of that afternoon trying to forget Axel's words. He cleaned his half of the room he shared with Ventus. He did everyone's laundry. He watched T.V. For a short while he tried to play Halo but he kept dying and eventually gave up.

After an hour or so of him lying on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling, the door to the room opened revealing a beaming Ventus. When he caught sight of Roxas his smile faltered a bit and he collapsed on the bed next to his twin.

"What's wrong Baby Bro?"

"Hmm…Nothing. How was the date with Terra."

"It was amazing. But don't change the subject."

"Nothing's wrong." Roxas tried to put as much conviction as he could in his voice.

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't you smacked me for calling you Baby Bro?"

Roxas turned red. Ven waited a few minutes for his twin to speak.

"You promise to not tell Cloud?"

"Scout's honor." Roxas rolled his eyes at that statement.

"I caught a ride home with that guy Cloud warned us about…."

"Wait! You know that guy?"

"No! At least I didn't until today."

"So…You got in a car with a stranger?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Roxas!" Ventus yelled and beat his twin over the head with a pillow screaming how dangerous that was.

"Ow! Quit it Ven! I'm not done."

"Urgh…Fine."

"So… before I got out of his car he kissed me and…"

"What?"

"Ven! Anyway he told me I owe him."

"We have to tell Cloud. He will be so pissed that someone did that to you."

"No. You promised and it's not really Cloud's business."

Ventus sighed agreeing that Roxas was right. Roxas then brought up Terra again and Ven filled Roxas in on how their date went.

That weekend flew by, and much sooner than everyone wished they were faced with the first day of a new school year.

Roxas was on his knees digging around in his locker after fifth period looking for the books to his last two classes. He didn't know what he did to deserve a bottom locker, all he knew is it sucked being eye level with everyone's ass.

"Hey Cutie." A loud voice said. Roxas looked up to see Axel looming over him.

Roxas grabbed his books and bag before standing and trying to glare at the older man.

Unfortunately it's hard to intimidate someone about a foot taller than you.

"Don't call me 'Cutie'."

"Well you didn't give me the pleasure of learning your name Friday, did you?"

"Ugh. It's Roxas, okay? Now leave me alone."

Axel smirked and put both of his arms on the wall next to each side of Roxas' head.

"You still owe me for the ride Fishy."

Roxas groaned. Before he could ask exactly how did Axel want him to pay back the ride there was a loud shout.

"_AXEL!_" Axel looked up at the raging Cloud before swinging his arm around Roxas and pulling him close. This of course only infuriated Cloud more.

"Calm down Cloud, I wasn't hurting the Cutie, just welcoming him to the school."

"I _Highly _doubt that," Cloud snarled "And that 'Cutie' is my baby brother."

Axel glanced between the two blondes who both had very red faces at the moment.

Cloud's of anger and Roxas' of embarrassment of being referred to as the 'baby brother' again.

"I can vaguely see a resemblance."

Cloud growled. Hoping to avoid a fight Roxas escaped the red head's clutches and ran to his brother tugging on the older blonde's shirt.

"C'mon Cloud, let's go."

Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose- a sign that he was annoyed, but nodded and the two walked away. But not before Axel could shout a final,

"See you later Roxy!", and run.

Roxas' English teacher, a fairly busty woman, had informed them that they would be starting the Odyssey on Wednesday and that the copies the school issued to give to her classes were beaten up and had been known to fall apart. Making sure to mention that the school library had some very nice copies at their disposal (Code for: If you don't want a piece of crap book, get a good one before their gone)

So at the end of the school day Roxas told Cloud that he might take awhile to get to the car (Since they all went to the same school their mom made Cloud give them rides to school) and he and Ventus walked to the school library both managing to get an intact copy of the Odyssey.

Ventus was babbling excitedly about how lucky it was that he and Terra had the same P.E class (though Roxas knew luck had nothing to do with it. Terra had deliberately switched some of his classes around so he could see Roxas' twin naked) Roxas was spacing out and it wasn't until he felt a large hand on his shoulder that he realized that Ventus had stopped talking and was gaping openly at the person behind Roxas.

"Let me see your phone Fishy." Axel breathed making Roxas shudder, though he complied giving the Senior his phone.

Axel seemed to be dialing a number. What was strange was almost as soon as he hit the call button he hit the end button and handed it back to Roxas.

"Bye Cutie." He nearly shouted pecking a stunned Roxas on the cheek and walking off.

"Roxy, was that Axel?"

"Umm…Yeah Ven it was."

"And I assume you would rather me not tell Cloud about this?"

"Please don't."

Ven smiled warmly and ruffled his younger twin's hair.

"Don't worry I won't."

The two walked back to the family car where an impatient Cloud sat.

As soon as they got in Cloud was grilling Roxas on whether or not Axel had harmed him in some way. Despite Roxas' constant reassurances that he was fine Cloud still looked a little bit irked ,but the focus switched from him to Ventus, when Ven asked if he could borrow some of Cloud's clothes that Friday.

"What for?" He grumbled.

"Well Terra's parents are gone for the weekend and…"

"Hell No! I'm not going to let you go at all, especially not in leather pants!"

"But Cloud!"

"No!"

"I never get to hang out with him alone!"

"For good reason!"

"But don't you trust him? He is your friend!"

"Yes, and you are my brother."

Ven slumped down on the seat, pouting. He was tempted to shift the focus back onto Roxas, but decided against it because he promised, and he wasn't a bad brother.

Things were tense for the rest of the short trip home.

When they arrived at their house. Ven immediately stormed up to his and Roxas' room while Cloud went to the living room.

Roxas rolled his eyes at his brothers and went to the backyard if just to get away from those two. As soon as he sat down his phone went off.

_If you feel so filthy_

_So dirty_

_So fucked-up_

_If you feel so walked on_

_So painful_

_So pissed off_

_Your not the only one_

_Refusing to go down_

_Your not the only one_

_So get up_

_Let's start a riot a riot_

_Let's start a riot-_

Roxas clicked the middle button and saw that his message was from some new number.

_Hey, I never got the chance to tell you how your supposed to pay me back._

_-Axel_

Roxas gaped.

_How the hell did you get my number?_

_-Roxas_

_Earlier when I took your phone I called myself. Now do you want me to tell you how your going to pay me back now or announce it where your brother can hear?_

_-Axel_

_Grr. Fine._

_-Roxas_

_Be my boyfriend._

_-Axel_

Roxas' jaw dropped.

_What? Doesn't that seem like a bit too much just to pay back a ride?_

_-Roxas_

_Yes. But I'm also adding on a shit load of interest and it's to keep me quiet and not tell Cloud about you riding home and making out with a stranger._

_-Axel_

_You wouldn't._

_-Roxas_

_Oh, but I would._

_-Axel_

Roxas weighed his options in his mind. Axel didn't seem like the type to bluff and if he did spill to Cloud Roxas would be facing six months of lockdown in his room.

_Whatever. Deal._

_-Roxas_

_I knew you would agree. Meet me in the parking lot during lunch._

_-Axel_

The next day Roxas was anxious through all of his classes. He still couldn't believe doing something as stupid as riding home with a stranger would get him in this much trouble.

At lunch instead of walking to the cafeteria he went out the side doors to the parking lot to meet with Axel as promised and grimaced when he noticed that Axel was in the middle of a group of other known 'bad kids'. There was Larxene, the scariest bitch known to man, Marluxia her girly looking boyfriend, Demyx who was actually pretty mellow but was into drugs, and Zexion a mad scientist kind of guy who it was suspected was plotting world domination.

Roxas was about to turn around when Axel caught sight of him and called him over.

Roxas reluctantly walked over a pout apparent on his face.

"Hiya Roxy!" Axel said with a grin wrapping his arm around the much shorter boy's shoulders.

"So _this _is the guy you were talking about?," Larxene scoffed, "Kid doesn't look like much."

"Lay off, Larx," Axel growled hugging Roxas close. Larxene huffed and dragged Marluxia off grumbling. Demyx shrugged and walked off to his car to smoke a joint, Zexion following to bum a cig.

"Now that those guys are gone, get in the car."

Roxas looked at Axel like he was crazy. Axel rolled his eyes and continued.

"We still have a half hour of lunch left. We can swing by a burger joint and eat in the car on the way back."

Fortunately for the two the nearest burger joint was within walking distance so in the car round trip was only about 10 minutes including the ordering and receiving of food.

Axel and Roxas talked after eating. Roxas was unwilling at first, but he soon found that Axel was a pretty funny guy when he wasn't being perverted, and that he was beginning to enjoy the redhead's company.

The next two weeks went like that, Roxas and Axel meeting in the parking lot, driving to a nearby drive-through place, driving back and eating, and then talking until they had to get back inside.

On the Friday of the third week of school Axel asked Roxas to go to the party that night with him.

"I don't know…."

"Aww…It'll be fun!"

"Cloud probably won't let me go."

"Then don't tell him." Axel said, rolling his eyes like it was simple. Roxas sighed.

"Fine."

It was actually easier than Roxas originally thought. Cloud and Ventus were fighting about Ventus wanting to go over to Terra's for the night and it gave Roxas an idea for both him _and _Ventus to get what they wanted without Cloud knowing.

"I'll go too." He said. Ven and Cloud stared at him like he was crazy, then Cloud got some sort of content smile and his face and agreed.

When Roxas and Ventus were alone in their room Roxas told him what was really going to go down.

"So after Cloud leaves on his date with Leon, Terra will pick you up to go to his house thinking Cloud agreed to let you go alone, then Axel will pick me up to go to the party."

"Wait. Your going to a party?"

"Yes?"

Ven got an evil smile on his face before turning to dig in the depths of their massive closet, emerging with an armful of clothes.

Roxas sighed as he reluctantly put on the outfit. Black skinny jeans, a teal shirt, and a white and black horizontal striped hoodie. Roxas had barely finished getting dressed when he was tackled by Ven who was wielding eyeliner.

"No! I refuse to wear makeup!"

"But it will make your eyes pop!"

"No! I'll look ridiculous!"

By this point Ventus had gained the upper hand straddling Roxas.

"Give up now baby bro, or this will get a lot more awkward."

Roxas shuddered. Ventus had no qualms about pressing against Roxas in what could be considered compromising positions to get what he wanted.

"Fine. You win."

Ventus got off Roxas with a happy smirk and quickly applied eyeliner to both Roxas' upper and lower eyelid. Roxas looked in the mirror and was surprised at his reflection. He looked...good.

Ven got dressed for his own night with a noticeable spring in his step.

"Told you so."

As soon as Roxas climbed in Axel's car, Axel's lips were on his.

"God, you look so sexy." The redhead breathed once he pulled away. Roxas blushed at the compliment and began tugging at his striped hoodie.

"So, uh, where is this party at?"

"Demyx's place." Axel had to laugh at Roxas' shocked face.

"Don't worry Roxy, no drugs, just a lot of alcohol."

"But what if everyone's drunk and can't drive home?"

"Don't worry kiddo we can crash there."

Roxas still didn't look entirely appeased but before he could protest they had pulled up to Demyx's house and Axel was rushing him out of the car. Inside the music was almost unbearably loud and unbearably hot. It was so crowded Roxas had to wonder how anyone moved let alone danced. Somewhere between the front door and the kitchen Axel was leading him to he and the redhead lost their jackets. Once they were in the significantly less crowded kitchen Axel offered Roxas a drink. Roxas declined at first but as the night went on and he got more and more thirsty he finally gave in. Somewhere around midnight one drink grew to three than four and at five drinks he and Axel were stumbling into one of the bedrooms ripping each other's clothes off and bumping into walls.

Roxas awoke with a groan. He hurt. A lot. It took him a moment to realize that the places that were giving him the most trouble was his head and his ass.

"What the fuck?" He looked beside him to see Axel sleeping next to him. Naked.

"Shit. Shit Shit Shit Shit." Roxas wasn't stupid, and it didn't take him long to start freaking out at the fact that he just gave his virginity away while drunk. In the middle of this little freak-out session Axel woke up and immediately started doing some worrying of his own.

"Hey, Rox you okay? Hey calm down," Axel said soothingly while rubbing the blonde's back. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Roxas didn't even realize he had tears running down his face until them. But instead of being comforted by Axel's worry he grew angry.

"Leave me alone!"

"What? Rox what's going on?"

"Don't call me that! And I have every right to be mad!" Roxas yelled as he stood up and began putting on his clothes.

"At least let me take you home."

"No!"

Roxas stormed out of the room. Apparently a lot of people didn't bother with designated drivers because bodies were sprawled throughout the hallway and even some were on the stairs. Roxas grumbled as he tried not to step on anyone as he made his way out the front door.

He was maybe 15 minutes down the road when a furious Cloud pulled up next to him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Get in the damn car."

Roxas did as he was told slinking in the passenger seat silently.

"What were you thinking? Anything could have happened! I swear you are so stupid some-!" Cloud cut off when he got a good look at Roxas' face.

"What happened Rox?" He asked with a resigned sigh.

"I really don't want to talk about it now."

"Later then."

Roxas just nodded and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry that this is late! I've been busy (well what I call busy considering I'm an introvert)**

**Anyway this is a three-shot and will have a happy ending. I am determined to produce at least one story where everything is perfectly peachy for nearly everyone involved in the ending. Though that might take awhile since I've been in a slump lately….ah well. It won't take to long I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Babble Corner: Gah. Midterms kept me super busy and I'm trying to get over some major writer's block.**

**Also I just remembered that I **_**do **_**have one other story with a happy ending. The characters just have to be reincarnated to get it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…Blah Blah Blah….Please don't sue.**

**Warning: Sucky Lemon. Also Axel pulls a jerk move (In my opinion. Depends on how you view 'Blackmail' But it's for a good cause I swear!) and some Drama.**

Roxas stayed holed up in his room the rest of Saturday.

On Sunday he spent most of his time staring blankly at the wall. By dinner Cloud was so fed up he dragged Roxas out of his room and into the living room to 'talk' (more like interrogate) about the night before. Ven was also being 'talked' to for his willingness to go with the plan and about what he and Terra did.

Ven ended up going first.

"Cloud I swear all me and Terra did was kiss."

"Oh really? Then why did I find banana flavored condoms in the back of your closet?"

Ven flushed the color of a tomato.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Oh really? Then why do you have them?"

"….Just in case."

"Ven! Your not even fifteen yet!"

"Well don't you want me to be safe if I do make the decision to have sex?"

"I don't think you should be making that decision until your at least a Junior!"

This line of conversation was making Roxas feel sick. Not only had he just lost his virginity two nights before, but he was also pretty young. Plus he wasn't even sure if he and Axel had used a condom. It was a good thing he hadn't eaten much and had a strong stomach or he might have just puked right on the floor.

Ven and Cloud just kept arguing ignoring Roxas' inner turmoil until finally they were done with Ven admitting that he and Terra had had sex a few times since the beginning of the school year and Cloud grounding Ven for three months (not forgetting to mention that Terra would be getting an earful and threats of castration the next day).

When it was Roxas' turn he just busted out crying saying he had gotten drunk at a party and made out with a bunch of random guys (Yeah so he lied. Roxas figured the punishment for making out with several people would be less severe than for sleeping with one.)

Roxas was also grounded for three months. Cloud said it would have been one month but the drinking added another one and a half months and aiding Ven in getting laid added the last half month.

All three of the Strife's were silent during dinner each mulling over their own thoughts.

After doing the dishes Roxas and Ven were sent to their room to 'think about what they did'.

Roxas laid face down on his bed. A few moments later he felt the bed shift under the weight of another person and his older twin rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Roxy, what really happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it Ven."

"….."

"Honestly Ven, I don't wanna talk about it!"

Ven was quiet for a moment and suddenly stopped his motions on Roxas back as if something just dawned on him.

"You lost your virginity didn't you?"

Roxas breath hitched and he began sobbing.

"Y-yes. I w-was d-d-drunk and….I don't know what happened!"

Ventus began rubbing Roxas' back soothingly again.

"Shh. It's okay Roxy. Do you at least remember who it was?"

"It…it was Axel."

"Hey, at least it wasn't a stranger right?"

"I don't know. I know I can't put all the blame on him because I was drunk but…"

"But what?"

"I still kinda feel as if he took advantage of me."

"Roxas it's not your fault. But it's not his either. You were both drunk."

"But still….."

"But nothing. I don't care how long it takes but I want you to forgive him, okay?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Well at least promise to try."

"I don't think I can do that either."

* * *

During the three months Roxas was grounded Axel kept trying to get his attention, but Roxas just ignored him.

Roxas stopped eating with Axel in his car and instead ate in the cafeteria. When Axel caught on and tried to sit at Roxas' table during lunch, Roxas began eating in the Library. After that he ended up eating at this side stairwell that nobody really used and had huge window next to it.

The stairwell was pretty far off from the main hallways and tucked into a little corner so it took Axel until the day after Roxas was officially ungrounded to find him.

"Hey Roxy. Haven't seen you around lately." The red-head said almost casually. Roxas glared and stood up. Axel pouted.

"C'mon, can't we talk about this?"

"No." Roxas said coldly still glaring at the taller boy.

"Will ya at least tell me why you've been avoiding me?"

"You should know the reason." Roxas made a move to side step Axel but the redhead grabbed his arm with a steel like grip. Roxas looked up shocked to see an unfamiliar hard expression in Axel's green eyes.

"Listen Roxas we're going to talk whether you like it or not."

Roxas face grew red with anger.

"How dare you! You can't tell me what to do! Let go of me!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, and yes I can tell you what to do," He ignored Roxas' angry look and continued.

"That is, if you don't want the pictures to get out."

Roxas spluttered.

"Wha-What pictures?" Axel smirked at this.

"Oh, you must have forgotten Roxy boy, then again you were wasted."

"Forgotten what? What pictures?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that while I was pounding you into the mattress I took some lovely photos. I'm sure the student's of this school would love to see posters of you moaning plastered over the walls."

Roxas gaped.

"So if you don't want _that_ to happen little fishy, meet me after school." After saying this Axel released his grip leaving Roxas standing there stunned.

Roxas ended up lying to Cloud telling him he was staying after school with friends to celebrate being free after a three month grounding, and that he should go ahead without him. (About five seconds later Ven also lied to Cloud saying that he and Terra would be hanging out at the mall. Roxas knew that actually, they were going straight to Terra's house to make up for the three months apart) Cloud agreed and went to his boyfriend Leon's house. The past three months he hadn't gotten to see Leon as much as he liked because he was paranoid that if he left Roxas and Ven alone they would sneak out, so he would also be 'making up for lost time'.

Almost as soon as Cloud left Axel appeared leading Roxas out to his car by his elbow.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked nervously as he got in buckling his seatbelt.

"Oh nowhere special," Axel replied casually hitting the button to lock the doors, "Just my place."

Roxas sent Axel a panicked look that the taller male either didn't see or completely ignored.

After a few minutes they pulled up to a small one story house.

Axel got out of his side almost immediately and walked around grabbing Roxas' arm as he helped him out as if he were afraid the smaller boy would run if he didn't hold his arm.

Axel walked him to the front door, unlocking it after turning the key several different way and jimmying the handle.

Roxas gulped as Axel led him to a bedroom. He nearly screamed when Axel wrapped his arms around him.

So naturally he was immensely surprised when all Axel did was sit on the bed holding Roxas in his lap.

"Roxy I want to apologize. For two things. First I'm sorry for what I did to you. I wasn't nearly as drunk as you and my head was straight enough to know that it would be wrong to take advantage of you, especially since you were a virgin. It was really, really stupid and I just hope you can forgive me some day."

Roxas sighed through his nose.

"No, Axel, I'm sorry. What happened was partially my fault but I wanted to shift all my blame onto you, and I kept avoiding you when you wanted to talk about what happened. It wasn't even you I was mad with. It was myself, so yeah you could say I have already forgiven you."

Axel beamed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Axel squeezed Roxas tight, making the blonde giggle before he realized something.

"Hey, what was that second thing you wanted to apologize for?"

"Lying. There never were any pictures but I didn't think you would talk to me unless you thought I had some good dirt."

"Axel!"

* * *

Two months later found the couple nearing the end of the school year.

After Axel apologized he asked Roxas out and Roxas agreed. Axel even sat through a forty-five minute lecture from Cloud on how if Axel even _thought_ about so much as holdinghis baby brother's hand that he would be castrated with an old spoon and have his hands and dick cut off when he came to pick Roxas up for their first date. Needless to say the couple never informed Cloud that Roxas had lost his virginity months ago.

Axel picked up Roxas in his beloved car and they drove to the redhead's house one Friday night.

Axel and Roxas, as usual, began making out the second they walked into Axel's room.

It wasn't until they pulled away for breath that Roxas saw that there was something different about the room. There were teal silk sheets and matching comforter replacing Axel's usual bright red ones, and there were vases of lilies on both end tables (Roxas rarely admitted it, but he loved lilies).

Roxas gasped and looked back at Axel, who was blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I thought you should have a proper first time since the last one wasn't so great and…"

The red head was cut off as his blonde lover tackled him squealing "I love you" over and over again.

The red head smirked flipping them so he was on top instead. His smirk softened into a smile when he saw the loving look in Roxas' eyes. Axel leaned down placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Axel quickly undressed the both of them, and when they were both as naked as the day they were born Axel began caressing Roxas' chest softly making the younger moan.

Axel's lips twitched upwards as he began massaging the blonde's nipples between two fingers. The blue-eyed male's moans steadily grew louder and he arched up against Axel's touch.

"A-Axel! Stop teasing!"

"But Roxy, you look so cute like that. All flustered and red in the face."

Roxas glared, while Axel just laughed.

"Just get on with it Axel!"

"Fine, fine. You win cutie. Now, suck."

Axel pressed three fingers to Roxas lips expectantly. Roxas gave him a WTF? Look but did as he was told. Axel rolled his eyes at that look.

"I have to stretch you first or it will hurt even worse."

Once Axel deemed his fingers wet enough he pulled them out of Roxas' mouth and towards the blonde's entrance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The redhead asked as he rubbed his fingertips on the blonde's puckered hole making sure not to push inside quite yet. At the blonde's nod Axel pushed one finger in. Roxas' nose wrinkled in discomfort but he didn't show any other signs of pain. After pumping the first finger in a few times, Axel pushed in another, kissing Roxas' forehead some more as the little blonde let out a few pained groans.

He wasn't telling Axel to take his fingers out though so Axel took that as a good thing and began scissoring his fingers apart trying to stretch Roxas' entrance as much as he could. Soon after the pained groans died down Axel slipped in the third and final finger, and pushed his fingers as far as they would go inside Roxas, massaging the walls while looking that one spot that would make his little blonde writhe. It didn't take long and when he did find it, Roxas screamed.

"Axel! Do that again! Please!"

Amused by his blonde Axel did as he was told enjoying the loud moan his little fishy gave off. He rubbed the spot a few more times before pulling his fingers out all together.

The redhead reached over to the nearest end table and, almost knocking off the vase of flowers, grabbed some lotion he had put their earlier. He coated his member with a generous amount and slipped between Roxas' legs.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked the blonde again just to make sure. Roxas' nodded and smiled up at the redhead.

Axel slowly pushed in until he was buried to the hilt, kissing the corners of Roxas' eyes on the way as tears sprang into them. He let his younger lover get a little more adjusted before pulling out slightly and pushing back in. He did this a few more times, letting Roxas get used to the feeling of being filled, until with the encouragement of Roxas' moans he began pounding into the boy harder and faster.

He coaxed Roxas into spreading his legs a little wider and adjusted his angle a few times so he could Roxas' prostate again. He knew he had found it when Roxas screamed like he had earlier and Axel made sure to aim his thrusts at that spot from that point on.

With Axel hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust Roxas didn't last long, he came with a loud scream of Axel's name, a few more thrusts and Axel came also grunting out Roxas' name.

They both panted a few moments, then Axel pulled out and laid beside Roxas pulling the blonde into his chest.

"Love ya, fishy." Axel murmured against Roxas' hair. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Love ya to, Ax."

**Babble: That was the suckiest ending in the history of sucky endings, not to mention one of the most claw your eyes out inducing stories I've ever written.**

**(well in my opinion. Then again I have trouble giving people happy endings unless they are reincarnated first. Honestly I was insanely close to having Cloud walk in on them and killing Axel, that's how desperate I was for some gore.)**


End file.
